


Gaze Upon the Stars

by rattmann



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: Qrow had been looking at the stars when Clover had found him. Clover had found him in more ways than one.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	Gaze Upon the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know on any of my fics if I need to tag something specific, I'll fix it immediately!

It had been a long day. A really long day according to Qrow’s standards. That’s how he found himself outside of the building he’s been cooped up in all day, laying on the roof. It was cold out, obviously. Yet he didn’t mind it, he just needed fresh air. He didn’t know how anyone could handle being in meetings all day, that wasn’t his lifestyle. So he would admit without any trouble that he had fallen asleep a couple of times listening to Ironwood’s droning voice. If he missed anything important then he could always figure it out later, now though? Absolutely not. Right now all he wanted to do was lay down on this metal building and… oh? He could see the stars.

The shattered moon loomed above him, but Qrow paid it no mind. He’s seen it enough in his lifetime. He doesn’t remember the last time he actually took the time to enjoy the sky. Sure, he always thought it was pretty. Raven would always tease him for wanting to spend hours watching the clouds move by rather than train with her or anyone else, that was one thing that made them different. Qrow always took the time to enjoy the things he liked, rather than wanting to fight all of the time. Maybe that’s what made him human, and what made her… her.

Shaking the thoughts of his sister away, he lets out a sigh as he relaxes on the building. He could fall asleep here probably, though Atlas beds are much too comfortable to willingly sleep on a metal roof. Maybe he could drag his bed up here… ugh no. He wouldn’t doubt people calling him crazy if he did that.

Looking up at the stars, he searches for any of the shapes that he used to know so much about. He used to tell Summer about them, she was the only one in his team that would actually listen. When Yang was born, he used to tell the stories to her too. Along with Ruby, who would always try to create a shape and tell her own story, it usually never made any sense. Qrow had always went along with it though, anything to make those girls happy. He wonders if Yang and Ruby remember those times, he’d never bring himself to ask.

“Figured you’d be up here.” A familiar voice says from behind him. Sitting up, he turns to see Clover, who is always a pleasant sight. The said man has that everlasting smile on his face, Qrow gives him a questioning look, “Well… a lucky guess.”

Qrow snorts, bringing his knees up to his chest as he hugs them, watching as Clover makes his way towards him and sits down. He could never get away from the Ace Op for too long, not that he minded. Every second he had with the man he cherished, Clover was like the sea. And he was oh so willing to drown.

“Pfft, sure. I think you’re stalking me. You gotta have a camera that’s called ‘Qrow Cam’ or something. No wait, ‘Bird Watching’. Yeah that’s better.” Clover snorts out a laugh, which made Qrow puff out his chest in return. Making Clover laugh always felt like an accomplishment, even if he made Clover laugh every time they were around each other. Which was very often, it just made him feel good about himself when he could bring the man joy. “You didn’t deny it.”

“No, but I didn’t say that it was the truth either. Maybe we’re just meant to be together.” Qrow plays off his surprised jolt at the words with a playful squint at the other man, though that didn’t stop the way his heart seemed to flutter in his chest. Thankfully Clover couldn’t see what he was doing to the Huntsman internally, though he felt like he was an open book on the outside. And Clover just couldn’t stop flipping the pages.

“So… what brings you out here? Thought you’d be tucked away in bed. I heard the General had you by his side for all of his meetings today. I was only at a couple.” Qrow had known that already, he had been awake for those meetings. Staring at Clover the entire time, though he wouldn’t admit it. He knows Clover knew about it anyways, so there was nothing to say.

“Wasn’t tired,” A lie. “Figured I’d just get some fresh air before I went back inside is all.”

Clover raises an eyebrow at him, a gesture that proves to Qrow that Clover knows there’s a bigger meaning behind it. Qrow rubs the back of his neck, looking away slightly. Clover leans over just enough for his face to be in Qrow’s eyesight once more. “Is that so?”

“Okay… listen. I just…” Qrow shifts his gaze to look back at the Ace Op briefly before looking down at his hands, “When I was younger I used to like looking up at the sky. Especially the stars. Could’ve told you anything about them…”

“Well then,” Clover’s voice is low, yet kind. He seems interested enough in the topic, not that Qrow doubted it. Clover had always shown him his unbiased attention, no matter what the subject was. Qrow thought it was nice, almost too nice. No one has ever shown that much interest in him before. Not positive interest anyways. The Ace Op leans ever so slightly closer to the Huntsman, “Tell me about them.”

“O-Oh! I, uh… I don’t remember much of it anymore.” His hand rubs the back of his neck once more, embarrassed that he couldn’t do what Clover was asking. Well, he could. He remembered almost all of the stories and details, maybe he’s just not ready to show Clover how much of a nerd he is about astrology. Or for the man to believe he was a nerd, he’s not. Really, he isn’t.

Clover hums in acknowledgement, Qrow half expects him to say “then let's make up a story.” but then he remembers that he’s talking to Clover and not Ruby, that he doesn’t have _just_ Ruby anymore. That Clover is sitting right next to him, willingly being around him. That Clover’s hand is now resting on his knee, teal eyes staring at his face in a way that makes Qrow warm yet also gives him chills. Qrow looks into the other man's eyes, he had decided not long ago that it’s now his favorite color. Nothing else could amount to how much he adores Clover’s eyes.

Clearing his throat, he breaks the contact as soon as it started to feel like it was too much. Air growing thick around them, he can see Clover still looking at him out of his peripheral. Staring up at the sky, he looks at the stars once more. Mind less full of _Clover_ , and more with enjoying something he’d done long ago. Clover’s hand leaves his knee, Qrow relaxes.

“It’s beautiful.” Qrow says, letting himself sound vulnerable. He never did have to put up his walls around the other man, or even feel the need to. Even when his door was closed, he always kept it unlocked around Clover. He meant that figuratively and literally.

“Yeah… most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Qrow was about to nod, Clover had good taste when it came to how attractive things were. But then… out of the corner of his eye, he notices that Clover isn’t looking at the stars. And is instead still looking at him.

_Oh._

Qrow practically jumps out of his skin when Clover’s hand moves to wrap around the nape of his neck, an embarrassing noise escaping his lips as he does so. Not that he would ever admit it, because he wouldn’t. Ever. Clover’s hand tightens slightly before loosening, as if to calm the Huntsman down. They’re looking into each others eyes once more, Qrow’s red eyes wide while Clover’s has a bit of _something else_ in them. Qrow swallows, the hand on the back of his neck feeling even heavier as the seconds pass.

“Shouldn’t look up like that for too long…” Clover murmurs, voice deep. It provokes a full bodied shiver from Qrow, not that he’d admit that either. Though it’s not like he had the option in the first place, the smirk on Clover’s face shows that he noticed, “You’ll be sore tomorrow.”

Qrow didn’t realize that Clover was pulling his head closer until he could feel Clover’s breath on his cheek, Clover’s eyes never leave his own as he speaks again, “You really are beautiful. You probably have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?”

The Huntsman remains silent, mind too caught up in the fact that this is… that Clover… that… fuck. He couldn’t focus. All he could focus on was Clover’s eyes boring into his own. That Clover’s hand on the back of his neck is holding him there firmly, as if he’s afraid Qrow would grow wings and fly away. Which is ironic, to say the least.

“Figures… has anyone ever even called you pretty? Handsome? _Mine?_ ” Qrow twitches at that last part, liking that more than he should. He likes Clover more than he should. Clover’s eyebrows twitch in response, a motion that has been for Qrow and only Qrow, never anyone else. He can barely bring himself to speak, afraid that if he does the moment would end and he’d be left here alone. Qrow wouldn’t know what to do with himself if that happened.

“Why let other people call me those things… when you can?” He asks, voice only slightly above a whisper. Clover’s hand tightens around his neck slightly, before suddenly he’s being pulled closer and their lips are pressed together. It’s not a rough kiss, like what Qrow is used to from past lovers. It’s soft. A kiss that he’s only ever seen Taiyang share with Raven and Summer, a kiss that he’s never had before.

A kiss that he can’t get enough of.

A kiss that he’s suddenly obsessed with.

They pull away, far enough to breathe yet close enough to share the same breaths. The Ace Ops hand moves from his neck to his cheek, touch gentle. Qrow lifts his hand to rest over the one on his face. He feels as if he’s actually drowning in those eyes, yet Clover is keeping him afloat.

Clover always keeps him afloat. Moving forward.

And he’s always there when Qrow falls down. Always there to pull him back up.

“Come spend the night with me.” Clover mumbles, Qrow lets his eyes flutter closed as his thumb starts to rub his cheek. “We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. I just want to be around you.”

After a moment that might’ve been too long, Qrow speaks. For the first time in a very long time, his thoughts aren’t jumbled into an incoherent mess. For the first time in a long time, his thoughts are at peace. He’s at peace. With Clover. “Y-Yeah… yeah okay. Please.”

And so, as they get up to leave. Qrow sends a silent thank you to the stars, if he wasn’t out here watching them then he doubted this would be happening. Though as Clover slips his hand through his own as he leads the Huntsman through the halls, part of him figures that Clover would’ve found him anyways.

Clover always finds him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts.
> 
> I'm always available to take requests!


End file.
